Dragon Racing
Dragon Racing is a new contact sport in Berk. The game takes place throughout the village, the dragonriders must catch sheep and try to get the sheep to the starting point for the race. The sheep then are tossed into a basket that is labeled with a picture for each dragon rider. History This sport originates from the isles of Berk, located outside the Arena/Training Academy for spectators to watch the games, and the entire island used as a race track for contestants and their dragons. According to The Art of How To Train Your Dragon 2, the Dragon Races were invented because of the lack of excitement for the residents of Berk, ever since the Viking/Dragon War ended. Seeing how there is a lot of excitement, a lot of physical contact, a lot of opportunities to play dirty and little to no rules, it is described as the perfect game for Vikings. The origins of the Dragon Races are fleshed out in Dawn of the Dragon Racers. While Stoick was off to retrieve lumber for Berk's ships, Hiccup was acting as chief for as long as he was gone and was expected to set up the Regatta, a race between boats meant to get out the aggression of the villagers. When the formerly Silent Sven lost his herd of sheep, Hiccup left the academy in charge, only for it to devolve into a competition for who could collect the most sheep. While the riders are competing, the villagers enjoy watching, becoming disinterested in the Regatta and prefering the races. While Hiccup and Fishlegs protest at first, they eventually give in and play along playing Team "Snotnut" (Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout) against Team "Hiclegs" (Hiccup and Fishlegs, Astrid accidently breaking her arm during the first race and acting as referee). As Stoick returns, he suprised Hiccup in saying that he was on board with the Dragon Races and came up with the idea of face-paint, color-coding the teams and adding a "warrior's glare" to the riders. After the race, revealing Tuffnut trying to cheat by painting a white sheep black, Hiccup and Fishlegs win the first annual race. Description While the creation of the sport was an accident, the rules were originally made by Tuffnut and refined by the rest of the academy. The goal is to reach 10 points, with 10 points you win the game. Each sheep is worth a specific amount of points and the person (or group, depending on the game) with the most sheep therefore get the most points and win when the time runs out if none have reached the goal of 10 points. Each rider (they and their dragons painted in matching patterns and that match their goals) is able to collect one sheep per lap done around Berk. The winner(s) of the game have their portraits hanged in the great hall and have a feast prepared in their honor. White Sheep White sheep are worth one point each. Riders must collect white sheep from the ground, picking up the selected few then complete a lap by dropping them into the marked net. Black Sheep The Black Sheep is the sheep worth the most amount of points. The black sheep is worth 10 points and therefore most of the dragon riders try to get this sheep. The Black Sheep launched into the air by Gobber in the final lap. In the franchise the other riders can give or steal the sheep from each other. It is announced with a horn blown by a Viking. In the game the Black Sheep shows up every other lap, each rider must complete their first lap before it appears. The black sheep appears on a separate area to the other sheep and is worth 5 points. Role in the Crossover This is a local sport in Berk, where the villagers throughout enjoy every moment. Much like the Dragon Training Academy, if successful, this sport can cross-over to the other regions (Arendelle, Corona, and DunBroch) that has pro-dragon riders and well-trained dragons. Rules of this game could very much be the same, though remembering that vikings created this game, there would be slight changes depending on which region plays dragon racing. Images tumblr_n2tjgwZDcM1t7xlbio1_500.jpg|Astrid on Stormfly how-to-train-your-dragon-2-fishlegs.jpg|Fishlegs Snoutlout_Races.jpg|Snotlout on Hookfang ComoTreinaroSeuDragao-7.jpg|Ruffnut and Tuffnut on their dragon, Barf and Belch Category:How to Train Your Dragon